


I Bear It So They Don't Have To

by EruditePrincess1993



Series: The 100: Short Stories and Drabbles [1]
Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Drabble, Episode: s02e16 Blood Must Have Blood Part II, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-24 01:44:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15619743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EruditePrincess1993/pseuds/EruditePrincess1993
Summary: Clarke leaves his side at the gate. Even as she does it, it’s painful.





	I Bear It So They Don't Have To

**Author's Note:**

> 2x16 centric.

The gates beckon her to enter. Alongside his requests to. But she can’t. Flashes of the gruesome aftermath flash in her mind as she gazes into the gathering of people inside. The ones that she saved.

She had to kill to save them. It gnaws her stomach. She can’t she just can’t…

It’s selfish she knows. To leave the load onto him but it was best this way. They had him. They looked up to him more.

You don’t have to do this alone, he told her. Even if he meant well. That still didn’t stop the urge to turn and walk away. She didn’t know where to go but where it was, at least she’ll be far away.

Though the distance from him will be the most painful. She’ll meet him again. She had faith.

Clarke couldn’t bring herself to meet Bellamy’s gaze as she left the gates of Camp Jaha. For just feeling his gaze as she departed was painful enough.


End file.
